Denial
by Kaiax3
Summary: One Shot. HoneyxOC


**Honey-Sempai One Shot For KittyKiona8796; Naoki Takaoda**

"Nao-chan, will you eat some cake with me, please?," the smallest Host Club member, Honey, asked, running towards a young, reddish-brown haired girl who was sitting on one of the couches in Music Room 3, the Host Club's known meeting place. The girl had her brown eyes fixed on her sketchbook, where she was working on a drawing of hers, until she felt Honey sit down beside her. She quickly shut her book and turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Of course, Honey-sempai," she replied, although Honey had already started to push a plate towards her. As she swallowed her mouthful of cake, she looked over at Kyoya, who was sitting on the couch across from her and Honey. He was tapping away on his laptop, not lifting his eyes from the screen. "What are you working on, Kyoya-sempai?," she asked, genuinely curious. She had always wondered what Kyoya had to work so intently on, whether it be on his laptop, or in that notebook he carries with him everywhere he goes.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just finalizing a few arrangements for the upcoming Valentine's Day ball that the club is hosting. There's only two days remaining to get everything all set. Tamaki likes to make a big deal out of things like this, you know how he is," he replied, keeping his eyes fixed on his laptop screen. Naoki smiled at Kyoya's last sentence. She could only imagine how elaborate Tamaki would make a Valentine's Day dance.

Naoki felt a small tug on her sleeve and turned her head to see Honey looking at her with his large light brown-colored eyes. "You're going to come to the dance, right, Nao-Chan?" She averted her gaze from the young boy and shook her head.

"Your dances aren't really my thing, I think I'll just stay away from this one." She managed to force herself to look back to Honey with a smile on her face. The real truth was, she just didn't want to go to this dance because, if she did, she would be forced to watch her long-time crush, Honey, dancing and flirting with all the other girls and she hated that. Being stuck seeing it every time she went into the Host Club to hang out was more than enough for her.

"Oh, whatever, Naoki!" Hikaru popped up from behind the couch, "You love our dances. Remember the last one?"

"Yeah," came Kaoru's voice as he shot up, directly beside his brother, "You had a great time. I'd say you had more fun than almost anyone else there."

Naoki glared at the two mischievous twins and stuck her tongue out at them. "Come on, Nao-Chan! If you come, I promise I'll dance with you!," Honey said, innocently, giggling like a child, which caused the young girl to blush.

She mentally slapped herself for not being able to contain her blush but, shook her head, nonetheless. "I'll think about it, Honey-Sempai but, I'm not making any promises." She glanced at the clock and sighed. "I've got to go. My driver's going to be picking me up in about five minutes. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!," Naoki yelled as she entered her large house, slipping off her shoes and placing them to the side. She waited for a response but, when none came, she let out an annoyed sigh. 'Great. They're gone again, wonder when they're going to get back this time?' Then, a middle-aged woman with long dark-brown hair walked into the room, sending a smile in Naoki's direction.

"Oh, Miss. Takaoda, glad to see you're home. Did you have a good day at school?," she questioned, kindly. Naoki smiled weakly and nodded her head in reply, looking up at the woman, Anna, her personal servant. Anna had been employed with the Takaoda family for many years and was the one person that was always there for Naoki and she admired Anna greatly for it. "Come, Miss. Takaoda, I have dinner preparing for you as we speak." Anna put her arm around Naoki's shoulders and gently ushered her towards the dining room. Naoki took her usual seat while Anna made her way to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Naoki folded her arms and placed them on the table, resting her head on them. She drifted off, deep into thought, trying to think of a good excuse to tell Honey and the others tomorrow. Naoki was so engulfed in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Anna came in and started placing her dinner on the table or when Anna was calling her name, attempting to grab her attention. It wasn't until Naoki felt a hand upon her shoulder that she ripped herself from her thoughts with a jolt. "Are you alright, Miss. Takaoda? You're acting quite odd this evening," Anna said, looking down at Naoki, worry and concern clearly etched in her eyes.

"Anna, we've known each other for years. You're allowed to call me by my first name, you know," Naoki said, smiling. Her smile faltered when she realized Anna wasn't going to back down from her initial question. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of how she was going to explain to Anna what was bothering her. "It's just...boy problems, you know?"

"Care to elaborate a little more, dear?," Anna asked, a knowing and understanding smile appearing on her face.

"Well, I really like Honey-Sempai. You know him, right?" Anna gave a slight nod of her head to signal that she did, in fact, know Honey. "There's this Valentine's Day dance coming up that him and the other Hosts are planning and they want me to go but..," her sentence trailed off.

"But, you don't want to go see him with the other girls there, right?," Anna began, "And you're also unsure about whether or not you should tell him how you feel about him?" Naoki stared at Anna with wide eyes, completely surprised by Anna's understanding of her feelings. Slowly, she nodded her head, while Anna took the seat beside her. "Well, Naoki, if you want my advice, I'd say tell him. You've got nothing to lose, right?"

"Yeah, nothing except our entire friendship," Naoki said, sadly, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Oh, come now, I've seen the way that boy is with you. Clearly, you two are very close. Even if he doesn't return the feelings, he's not going to let it ruin your friendship." Anna smiled sweetly at Naoki and ruffled her hair. "Now, go get a start on your homework, sweetheart. I'll clean up in here."

Anna's words made Naoki happier than she was before, they also made her a bit more confident about Honey. She did as she was told and headed upstairs to her bedroom to get started on the homework she had for that night. Halfway through her work, her cellphone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at the front, then smiled to herself. It was Honey. 'I knew he wouldn't be able to wait until tomorrow to hear if I wanted to go or not. He's so impatient sometimes,' she thought. The minute she picked up the phone, she heard Honey on the other end, asking her if she had decided if she was going to the dance. She rolled her eyes, that smile still placed on her face. "Yeah, Honey. I guess I'll go but, you have to keep your promise! You know, to dance with me." Honey squealed with excitement and hung up the phone, leaving her to continue her work.

The next two days flew right by and the Valentine's Day ball seemed to sneak up on Naoki. On the night of the dance, Naoki got ready with the help of Anna. She had dressed Naoki up in a long, beautiful evening gown that showed off her curves very well, with a matching handbag and had pulled her hair back in an elegant style, suitable for such an occasion. Rather than her regular horn-rimmed glasses, that she almost never took off, Naoki had decided to put in contacts, especially for tonight.

When Naoki arrived at the dance, she stood with a couple of her girlfriends, waiting for the Host Club to enter and commence the dance. All of a sudden, the front doors of the building flew open and the seven handsome members of the host club walked down the path that was formed by the many young girls who had gathered there that night. When they reached the front of the room, they began their introduction. Naoki couldn't take her eyes off of Honey, he looked so adorable in the outfit he had on. Honey had noticed Naoki in the crowd and waved happily at her from the front of the room. She gladly returned his wave with equal excitement.

As the boys made their way to the dance floor, picking and choosing girls to dance with as they went, Naoki walked over to the table that was covered in sweets and other delicious-looking foods. She grabbed a handful of sweets and stepped over to the sidelines to chow down. Naoki took a seat in one of the waiting chairs and instantly searched for Honey in the crowd of people. When she spotted him, she kept her eyes fixed on him, while eating her sweets one by one.

When she was finished, she started thinking about simply leaving, it's not like she was doing much there anyway. Before she could put too much thought into it, Kaoru approached her and held his hand out. "Care to dance, Nao-Chan?" She smiled and agreed, grabbing his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. Kaoru was one of her close friends, after all, she couldn't just reject him.

As they began to dance, Naoki noticed the small, yet mischievous, smile playing on Kaoru's lips. "What's with that look, Kaoru?," she demanded, glaring at him playfully.

"It seems as though Miss. Naoki has a crush," Kaoru responded. Naoki furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Kaoru, confused. He winked at her and nodded his head in Honey's direction. She simply stared at him, thinking hard. 'Is it really that obvious? Does that mean Honey already knows to? Oh, no.'

"I do not have a crush on Honey-Sempai. You're crazy, Kaoru," she said, avoiding Kaoru's gaze and focusing on her dancing, which caused his smile to grow.

"You're lying, Naoki," Kaoru whispered in her ear, "Just tell him. You'll never know how he feels if you don't at least mention it, right? For all you know, Honey likes you too." Naoki thought for a moment about Kaoru's words but, decided that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to confess something like that to someone she cared so much about. She was far too afraid of being rejected by the young boy, she had always been afraid of rejection.

"No way in hell is that going to happen," she hissed. Kaoru rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend's immaturity concerning the situation. He knew how Honey felt but, he figured it would be better for Naoki to tell him about it and hear his reaction herself.

"Um, e-excuse me?," a new voice interrupted the two of them, "Would you mind if maybe I had a chance to dance with him?" The voice belonged to another girl, one of the twin's fans, who was staring at Naoki, almost pleadingly. Naoki nodded her head and smiled, leaving Kaoru's side. When she found her way out of the large crowd of young girls, she came to the conclusion that she needed some fresh air and walked towards the front door to go outside.

Naoki strolled around the grounds outside, looking for a good spot to just sit and think. When she made up her mind, she walked to the largest tree in sight and took a seat underneath it. Sighing, she pulled her sketchbook out of her handbag and flipped through it, stopping when she came across the unfinished one from the day she was at the Host Club, a sketch of Honey, of course, her sketchbook was absolutely filled with them. She smiled and pulled out her pencil so she could finally finish the drawing.

When she had finished, she held the sketchbook out in front of her to look it over, ensuring she didn't make any large, noticeable mistakes. She smiled to herself, it was perfect, as always. Suddenly, a familiar, excited voice came from behind her, startling her and causing her to jump slightly. "Wow, Nao-Chan, I didn't know you were such a good artist!" Realizing that the voice belonged to Honey, she pulled her sketchbook against her chest, trying to hide her drawing. 'Oh no, he must have seen the drawing, he's gonna think I'm a huge creep!,' she thought, as a blush crept onto her face.

The young Host Club member took his seat next to Naoki and held out his hand. "May I see your drawings, Nao-Chan?," he asked, innocently. Reluctantly, she handed her sketchbook over to Honey, avoiding his eyes. She always gave in to Honey when he wanted something. ALWAYS. Honey started at the beginning of the sketchbook and flipped through it slowly, looking at every single page of it. "Why are there so many of me, Nao-Chan?," Honey questions, looking to her with his large puppy dog eyes.

Naoki took a chance and glanced at him for a split second but, soon realized that she couldn't look away, he was pulling her in. 'Urgh, Honey-Sempai's innocence is normally adorable but, at times like this, it's a pain.' All of a sudden, she remembered Anna's and Kaoru's words from before. With determination in her eyes, she knew that she had to tell him. She knew that it would be the best thing to do and she also knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for too much longer.

Looking into Honey's innocent, and seemingly clueless eyes, she bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I like you, Honey-Sempai!," she blurted out then her voice turned to a whisper. "A lot.." Honey looked quite shocked at first but, soon, his face softened and a warm smile spread across his lips.

"You look really pretty tonight, Nao-Chan. I don't think I've ever seen you without your glasses on. I can finally see your eyes clearly now," Honey whispered, slowly leaning over towards Naoki. With his adorable smile still on his lips, he brushed a stray piece of hair away from Naoki's face and quickly kissed her. Although, it was quick, it made the young girl blush like mad.

Gradually, Naoki lifted her hand up and touched her lips, which slowly curled themselves into a smile. Honey giggled at her reaction and shot up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him. "Come on, Nao-Chan! I still owe you that dance that I promised!" With that, the two teenagers ran off, laughing, towards the building where the dance was being held, both of them beaming with happiness and excitement, knowing that, now, they would always be happy together.


End file.
